


Birth Day

by 13ineedpills13



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Birthday, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Friendship/Love, Love Confessions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-08
Updated: 2020-04-08
Packaged: 2021-03-01 16:33:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23550133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/13ineedpills13/pseuds/13ineedpills13
Summary: It's Levi's, or with his prefered nickname The Lord Of the Shadow's, birthday today. He shares a nice glass of wine and cake with his loyal companion, H3NR1.However, his friend" seems like she has something to" say.Same goes for him.-Aka two fucking idiots confess to each other, one on purpose, one on accident.
Relationships: Leviathan/Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 45





	Birth Day

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SomeRandomDutchFangirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SomeRandomDutchFangirl/gifts).



> I never wanted to hold a hand this fucking much in my entire life i swear.  
> I love leviathan so much  
> Also how come i cant write "Levi you bitch ily ♡♡♡♡" on my description in the game but another person can write lucifer's hoe~ lmao
> 
> I gift this work to my lovely friend SomeRandomDutchFangirl since i learned levi is his favorite character when i tagged her on a tag game on tumblr 👀 see?? 👀 im a smart bitch 👀👀👀

Levi sat at the edge of the rooftop and waved his legs around slightly. It was a weird sensation to look down from this high. He never had a problem with heights, but it still made him feel uneasy. He didn't know how to feel when he looked at the ongoing traffic of people below. Thousands of them were walking without bumping into each other in this tiny square. 

This place was pretty famous, it bad ties to everywhere in this city, and it was surrounded by huge skyscrapers. Levi couldn't help the sigh of surprise that left his lips, how could these tiny amd weal creatures build so many things like this in such a short amount of time? Of course, Hell and Heaven were much bigger than the earth, but it was... empty. Not many things were around. This world, however, was so full. Filled with billions of people. 

"They took the "Be fruitful and multiply" request far too seriously, didn't they?" His close friend, H3NR1, sat by his side. She looked at him and smiled. "We came all the way to here, what do you want to do now?"

Levi went back to staring at this city's view. "...We came here because you told me these kinds of views fits your vibe and aesthetic."

"It's your birthday though." H3NR1 says, and puts her head on his shoulder. Levi squirms a little at the contact, but doesn't complain. It's nice to have this kind of thing sometimes. He could feel his heart beating a tad bit faster.

"Yeah... But I want you to enjoy it too. When you're thousands of years old, your birthday doesn't feel that special anymore."

That drew out a laugh from H3NR1. "I guess so... But it should be special this year. I'm here with you." 

"Egoistic much?" Levi smirks at her. 

"Yeah, shut up."

They both stare at each other before chuckling. Levi doesn't know why, but both of their voices were really quiet and whispered. Even though there is no one in here to hear them. Maybe they were whispering, so the city itself wouldn't know anything, and their words would mix into the one's of the crowd's. Regardless, Levi loved it.

H3NR1 stood silent for a while, and crawled back, reaching to her bag. Levi looked at her, wondering what she is doing. She pulls out a small box. "I know it's not much, but we can't really cut a big cake in here. So... I bought the small cake. You know, like the one that looks like a ladybug." She says.

"Come over here, we can't eat it there. What if he accidently drop something?"

He leaves the edge of the building and crouches down in front of her. H3NR1 opens the box and pulls the cake out, then two forks and a small fruit knife she got from the House of Lamentation, along with two small plates. Only missing thing were the drinks.

As if H3NR1 read his mind, she says "Of course, I got drinks too." and pulls out a bottle of wine with two glasses.

"Is it a good idea to get hammered on the rooftop 50 story building? I mean, nothing would happen to me but..." Levi says and points at her with his finger.

"Are you worried about your dearest friend?" H3NR1 smiles softly.

Levi's face reddens and he smiles awkwardly, out of nervousness. "N-No! I mean I do- Ugh- I mean- Uh... UUUUHHH... Y-you get the point, normie!" 

"Sure, sure..." She giggles. "You will be there ro protect me though, right? Lord of Shadows never leaves his best friend alone.

"L...Let's cut the cake already. I wanna go home." Levi says and reaches out for the cake, only to get his hand slapped away. "Ow! What's the point!?"

"We almost forgot the candles, idiot! It's your birthday!" H3NR1 puts three orange candles on the cake and lights them up with the lighter in her pocket.

"O-oh... Sorry. I forgot about that." Levi says and rubs the back of his neck sheepishly. "I've... never got my birthday celebrated before, besides the reminders and the voice clips from my games... Most of the time, I forget all about it until I get reminded of it."

"Well, I will be here with you from now on." H3NR1 says and slides the cake to Levi. Levi couldn't help but smile like a teenage school girl.

"Really? You will be with me from now on?"

"Yep."

"Promise!" Levi says and holds out his pinky finger. "And if you don't keep that promise... I'll... I'll... Never join a raid with you again!"

H3NR1 gasped and quickly entertwined her finger with him, "I, the loyal companion of the Lord Of Shadows, promise to never leave his side and accompany him at every step of his life until my death!" 

Levi's face lit up with a happy blush and they shook their pinkies together before separating. "The contract is sealed, Henry. We shall be together from now on."

"Of course, my Lord of Shadows." Levi's heart pounded at the "my" in that sentence. "You ready? Your first birthday with someone other a 2D person."

"...Yeah." Levi nods, getting excited. H3NR1 begins singing the birthday song while clapping to the rhythm with her hands. Levi couldn't erase the smile that was glued to his face. Time seemed to stop. The small, twinkling light of the candles, the smell of the raspberry and chocolate flavoured cake, the sounds of the crowd below, the light that's flowing out of the billboards and the windows of the other buildings, the way they reflected in the sky... This was the best birthday of his life. He looked over at her with adoration... H3NR1 was more than a friend to him. She's been like that for a while. 

Should he finally adress his feelings to her?  
At first, she was just a typical normie. She had no idea what TSL was! Has she been living under a rocl this whole time?! Well, it couldn't be helped. He had to be his sensei and teach her all about the culture of anime, manga, and games. If she was going to stay there, she might as well learn these too.  
So, their journey began.  
However, when that dumb quiz happened, Levi couldn't face her longer than 3 seconds. He felt horrible, and he just couldn't forger her terrified face. He could have snapped her neck with one flip of his tail! Even the thought of it made Levi shudder.

But she forgave her, and told him that he was right about feeling envious. She said "If I put my heart into something for years, and some random kid came up and claimed that he was better than me, I would attack him too."  
Still, this didn't mean what he did wasn't wrong, and she said that too.  
Somehow, after that incident, they were even closer to each other... She saw how insecure he was about most things and made him feel better. In return, Levi listened to her deepest worries, and tried to make things better. Their friendship was seriously something else.

But Levi wanted more. He wanted to feel her head over her shoulder even more. He wanted to walk around in the school, anime store, the library, the streets of the city, or Devildom with their pinkies entertwined (he was still too shy to hold her hands). He wanted to sing along to the anime theme songs even louder with her. He wanted to dance with her and her only, in the upcoming party in Devildom. 

She wasn't only a normie, or H3NR1 to him anymore. This love he felt had nothing weird or bad in it. It was innocent, which is ironic. He only wanted her love. She finished singing the song, and Levi made a small wish to himself. Then he leaned a little and blew on the candles.

"Happy birthday agaiiiin!" She clapped her hands and took the candles out. The burnt smell of the candles didn't bother him in the slightest. "What did you wish for, birthday boy?" H3NR1 said and cut the cake in half without destroying the design on it too much.

"If I say it out loud, it wont come true, right?" Levi says and leans back, staring at the sky. He could see the stars a bit better from here, without all the light pollution around.

"Now I'm curious, don't tell me you wished for something naughty." She teases. 

"I didn't! I'm not Asmo!" He says and furiously shakes his head to the sides. 

"Okay, okay. Calm down... Here." She gave the plateful of cake to him and poured some of the wine to the glass. "You drink, right? I don't have anything else with me."

"Yeah..." Levi didn't drank too much, only beer when he felt like it. He took the glass and took a sip out of it. It was a bit sour, not too sweet. Just the way he liked it.

"So, what are you gonna do after this?" She says after gulping down her bite.

"I'll probably spent time with others... I don't want to be alone today."

"You're precious." Levi is going to have a heart attack at this rate. "I'm sure they have something planned for you. They might not seem like they acknowledge your existence but... Well, they love you. Lucifer always tells me about your childhood you know."

"Oh shit, does he? 

"Yep. He told me you pissed on the bed until you were 500 years o-"

"AAAAAAAH! Don't say thaaaat! Out of everything why did you have to tell that one!?" Levi covered his face with his hands. 

"There is also that time when you threw a pie on Simeon's face."

"...Yeah, that one was funny." He quickly recovers from his mini breakdown. "But I wish you saw that! Really! I meant to throw it at Mammon's face but it landed on Simeon. His face was priceless!"

"You don't feel sorry at all, don't you?" H3NR1 shakes her head, but she doesn't seem unhappy or disappointed. "Hehe... My point is, Lucifer, and the others, care more about you than you think. You should give them a chance sometimes."

"...You really think so?"

"Yeah. You are the 3rd oldest, you have 4 younger brothers and 2 older ones. Your family is huge... And they all love you. I gotta say, I'm a bit jealous." 

"Why?"

H3NR1 shrugs. "...We don't have to talk about that now. Let's enjoy the cake, I still have one more thing to give you."

"Okay..."

The two talked a bit more, ate their cakes and finished their glasses. Meanwhile, Levi was lost in many thoughts. What was the present H3NR1 bought for him? Did his brothers really care about him that much? When was the last time they all sat down and had a nice evening talk? Were they always this distant to each other? And did H3NR1even loved him in that way?

His attention went back to her when she called out to him, holding a small present box in her hands. "Uh... Here. I bought you a present. Hope you like it."

H3NR1 was just as worried and nervous as Levi this whole time, whih made him slightly more comfortable. Levi took the boxed and thanked her. He was so excited, but there was so need to rush. He slowly untied the ribbon on top and put it aside. It was a generic box, not too big, not too small. The ribbon was in a nice shade of... Blue? Violet? He couldn't tell under the moonlight, and the light coming from below. And the box itself was white. 

He opened the box and... Found an concept art book of his favourite anime, a had-made, fluffy sweater, and a small letter. He felt a rush of happiness inside him, he couldn't help but speak in a high pitched, loud voice. "T...This... This book is super rare, how did you even find it!? And you're just giving it to me!? It sold out 4 minutes after it's launch on the website! And these!" He held out the sweater. "I needed these because mine were so old! How did you know that!?"

"You told me 4 months ago, eh... and I thought I would make one. Since it's always cold in Devildom."

"I... I..! You remembered that!?"

"I remember most of our interactions, Levi." H3NR1 smirked and streched her back and arms. She'd been sitting on a weird, hunchbacked position for a while an it hurt her back. "...Aren't you going to open the letter?"

Levi gently folded the sweater on his lap and put the artbook to the side. Then reached out to the letter. "...It looks like the ones from the TSL."

"Do you remember the producer's tweet about it?"

"He said if the Henry×Lord Of The Shadows ship was real, Henry would write a letter like this to h-" 

Levi's eyes widened.

H3NR1 on the other hand, just smiled at him. 

"Y...You didn't. No way. No fucking way." Levi opened the wax sealed letter with trembling hands. His whole body, especially his face, was on fire. He began reading the letter. It was a short letter, covered half of the page.

"My Dear Levi;  
You will receive this letter as a present in your birthday, and you're probably reading this letter in front of me now. I wanted to give it to you like this, because I'm horrible with explaning my emotions. So I thought the best way of doing this would be with a letter. And since it was your birthday, I decided to give it to you along with your presents.

Sorry, I'll get right into the point. 

I love you, Leviathan. Whether in your cosplays, whether when you're role-playing as L.O.S, whether when you're angry at a video game, whether when you are happy because you got a ticket to a concert... I love every side of you. I feel weird whenever I look at you. I feel like I'm walking barefoot on clouds, and the clouds have small, harmless spikes on them that still hurts. 

I know you think you don't have any cool features... But trust me. I love the way your hair moves around when you turn your head. Or when your eyes sparkle with excitement. Or how comfy your jacket looks. I love every side of you.  
You are my best friend, but my crush at the same time. 

Again, I love you.

If this world has more people like you in it, maybe, just maybe, I can have hope in it.

Ps: -... - .-- .. .- - . -.-- --- ..- .-. .--. .. --.. --.. .- .-.. .- ... - -. .. --. .... - --··-- ... --- .-. .-. -.-- ·-·-·-"

"No fucking way, hahaha!" Levi began laughing while holding the letter with his one hand, and covering his face with the other one. "Are... Are you for real? Are you serious? I can't believe it!"

"Are you making fun of me or...?" H3NR1's face dropped and a frown took it's place.

"No, no no no! I'm not! I'm just... surprised. And happy. I can't believe it... I... Henry... You... What the hell..." Levi covered his mouth with his hand. "Y...You're going to make me blush... It's not fair!" He bit his lip and looked aside, unable to meet her eyes. 

He was just thinking about how much he loved her and she confessed? Seriously? What kind of fate was this? Was it even real? Stuff like this should only happen in films and games. He shouldn't be this lucky! Holy shit...

"You don't gotta answer now you know... I-I know that this letter is terribly written, and it's cheesy. But... It was all I could think of. I would've written it a bit more... You know, cool. But words just didn't come to me. Though I hope you like it..." H3NR1 pulled her knees to her chest and rested her chin on there. 

"...No, no, this letter is completely fine, it's better than any of the stuff I've written before! It's... It's genuine. Yeah, genuine. It- It's not like I'm having trouble on complimenting! I swear, it's wonderful! It- The letter is one of the most beautiful things I've ever read! I love it! So much! J-just like you..." He swallowed, having no idea on what to say.

H3NR1's face took a surprised, yet amused expression. 

"You love the letter so much, just like me?"

Leviathan's brain froze in that instant.

\----

**Author's Note:**

> EDIT; I noticed this after posting, but it's currently 12;28 Am in istanbul (where i live) rn but ao3 says i published this at the 8th of april, not 9th  
> Thanks ao3


End file.
